until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Meaghan Martin
Meaghan Jette Martin (born on February 17, 1992) is an American actress and singer. She voiced and motion captured the role of Jessica in Until Dawn. Early Life Martin was born in Las Vegas, Nevada and has two brothers and one sister. She started modeling at age five. Martin also appeared in several community theater productions in Las Vegas such as Peter Pan and performed for her Showteam and later made her professional theater debut in a Los Angeles production of 13. She appeared in several television commercials such as for Cabbage Patch Kids and Barbie. Martin is currently training as an actor in London, England. She will be completing her Masters in Classical Acting in September 2016 at the London Academy of Dramatic Art (LAMDA). Career Martin made her acting debut in 2006, with the television pilot Cooking Rocks! It was followed by roles in programs such as Nickelodeon’s Just Jordan and CBS’s Close to Home, as well as a guest stint in the Disney Channel series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Martin eventually cast as the lead antagonist Tess Tyler in the Disney Channel original movie, Camp Rock, starring Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers. Martin was selected by TV Guide in 2008, as one of the "13 Hottest Young Stars to Watch". She was the online host for the 2008 Disney Channel Games. Martin voiced the character Naminé in all subsequent releases in Kingdom Hearts series, replacing Brittany Snow, who did not return to the series. Martin starred in the ABC Family sitcom 10 Things I Hate About You as Bianca (originated by Larisa Oleynik in the film version). She also had the role of Megan Kennedy in the independent film Dear Lemon Lima. Martin returned to reprise her role as Tess Tyler in Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, premiered on September 3, 2010 on Disney Channel. In 2011, Martin played the main character Jo in the television film Mean Girls 2, the sequel of the 2004 film Mean Girls. Martin also played the role of Aubrey in the film Sironia, which was released in 2011. On June 16, 2011, Martin appeared for one night in Super Summer Theatre's live production of "Annie" at Spring Mountain Ranch in Las Vegas, Nevada in the role of Star-To-Be. Martin is also starring in Wendy (web series) as Wendy alongside Tyler Blackburn. Wendy is a dark twist on 'Peter Pan'. The series premiered on macys.com on September 15, 2011. In 2013, Martin appeared in the film adaptation Geography Club as Trish, while she appeared in one episode of MTV's Awkward and the thriller The Good Mother was aired on Lifetime Channel. Martin voiced the character of Jessica in the PlayStation 4 exclusive Until Dawn. Martin, along with the rest of the cast, received very positive reviews for her/their voice work in the game. The game was nominated for various awards. The game has proved to be popular among audiences and has sold past expectations, with a sequel in the works and a spin-off; Until Dawn: Rush of Blood being released in the future for the PlayStation VR. Filmography Film Television Web Video games Gallery MeaghanCast.png|Meaghan Martin as seen in Meet The Cast. External Links * Meaghan Martin at the Internet Movie Database * Meaghan Martin on Instagram Martin, Meaghan